Improvements in lighting technology often rely on finite light sources (e.g., light-emitting diode (LED) devices) to generate light. In many applications, LED devices offer superior performance to conventional light sources (e.g., incandescent and halogen lamps). Further, light bulbs have become smarter in recent years. People can now replace standard incandescent bulbs with smart bulbs that can be controlled wirelessly using smart phones or tablets. However, problems have been recorded for resetting smart bulbs including LED light sources. Similar to a computer or a smart phone, the smart LED bulbs have a controller, and it may malfunction. But different from a computer or a smart phone, in which users can access buttons and controls to reset the controller of a computer or smart phone, with smart LED bulbs such means for resetting a controller of a smart LED are not available. Smart LED bulbs are installed in the ceiling and within enclosures that obstruct access to physical controls on the smart LED bulb. Hence smart LEDs can not implement mechanical reset buttons or switches.